when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Teletubby War
The Second Teletubby War was a event which Fake Po starts to attack universe citizens again. The event starts when Fake Po starts a plan to destroy the universe, with a map to destroy the following places in the first wave of Operation Teletubby Doom: *Teletubbyland *Canada *West Germany *Sparta *Mobius *Dinotopia *Cyrodilic Empire *Poland *Hyrule *Albania *Belgium *Bulgaria *Yugoslavia *Czechoslovakia *Denmark *United Baltic Duchy *France *Greece *Austria-Hungary *Iceland *South Italy *Luxembourg *Netherlands *Norway *Portugal *Romania *Spain *Turkey *United Kingdom *United States *Afghanistan *Argentina *Australia *Bahrain *Brazil *Egypt *Israel *South Japan *Jordan *Kuwait *Morocco *New Zealand *Pakistan *Philippines *South Korea *Taiwan *Thailand *Tunisia *Georgia *Moldova *Oman *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *Ukraine *United Arab Emirates *South Vietnam *South Laos *North Macedonia *Finland *Ireland *Sweden *Cyprus *Azerbaijan *Colombia *South Africa *India *and the Mushroom Kingdom Later, Vladimir Putin and Xi Jinping announce that Fake Po is invading the universe, and the Teletubbies have to let Fairy World, the Gestahlian Empire, Mobius, Calisota, China, Russia, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire prepare a temporary alliance (with the help of the Grand Alliance), and Fake Po prepares for the Anti-Teletubby Army. The war started around the year 2024, 1240 hours. Timeline *July 2024 | 1240 hours - War starts *September 2024 | 1440 hours - Fake Dipsy kills his first Wehrmacht soldiers while the real Dipsy kills his first Engel Wehrmacht soldiers † *January 2025 | 1640 hours - Fake Tinky Winky finally defeats Cosmo, one of Timmy Turner's fairies (later revived by the real Tinky Winky) † *February 2025 | 1120 hours - Fake Laa-Laa announces that Kefka Palazzo comes to become a superweapon. *April 2025 | 1250 hours - The real Laa-Laa kills Kefka Palazzo with the help of Terra Branford, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and his friends. † *July 2025 | 1740 hours - Fake Noo-Noo exploded by Sonic, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and his friends, rescuing the real Noo-Noo. † *August 2025 | 2140 hours - An officer of the Eggman Empire Army, Henry Jasper, gets brainwashed by the US Army and the Teletubby Rebellion to force him to kill the fake Tinky Winky and the other Fake Teletubbies to free the real Teletubbies from their imprisonment. † *October 2025 | 0500 hours - A North Korean fleet destroys the Mecha-Tubby, but all of the four Teletubbies who pilot within it survive while only North Korean sailors, captains and marines are killed in high numbers. † *January 2026 | 0040 hours - More TLA soldiers and Teletubbylandic rebels are sent in as reinforcements. *May 2027 | 0650 hours - Mickey Mouse dies (later revived by the real Teletubbies). † *July 2029 | 2300 hours - After nearly four years of fighting and before ending the war, Fake Po surrenders because the war took too much lives, and almost all of Fake Po's minions were killed by TLA forces and Teletubbylandic rebels. *August 2029 | 0000 hours - The war ends with Fake Po receiving headshot, thanks to the real Po. The next day, the Treaty of Daeju is signed. † Status Report Deaths *95% of the first wave of TLA soldiers *Cosmo Cosma (later revived) *Kefka Palazzo *Fake Noo-Noo *Fake Tinky Winky *Fake Laa-Laa *Fake Dipsy *Mecha-Tubby (except its crew members) (later repaired) *Mickey Mouse (later revived) *99.9% of the Fake Teletubby Army *Fake Po Survivors *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *95% of the second wave of TLA soldiers *Universal citizens *Timmy Turner *Noo-Noo *Tinky Winky *Laa-Laa *Dipsy *Po *Su Ji-Hoon *Preschool Girls Category:Events Category:Wars